Abrazando un adiós
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Kagome tomó una desición, desición que afectará a los demás de algun modo.  El unico que lo sabe es un Youkai de mirada ambarina que se opuso a eso desde el principio...    -Tu no tienes porque hacerlo, humana...ella ya murió...  -yo soy asi  sesshoumaru.


**Espero que les guste este one shot, lo publique en cemzoo hace ya algunos meses :3**

* * *

**Abrazando un adiós**

**[InuxKikxKagxSess]**

—Mírame, por favor… _Una última vez._

¿Tú crees que esto es solo un juego de azar? ¿Que puedes llegar así; con esos ojos ámbares y decirme que me amas, cuando no soy yo la que se refleja en tus pupilas?

—_Me he cansado de esperarte…_

Mi tiempo terminó. ¿Creíste que esperaría por ti toda mi vida? ¿De verdad pensaste que estaría siempre detrás de ti, esperando a que regresaras de verla y hacer como si todo estuviera bien? Y… ¿Mis sentimientos? Ahora me doy cuenta de que para ti no valieron nada. La verdad, en estos momentos poco importa. Es demasiado tarde.

—_Tantas veces la viste a ella en mí._

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? Nada. Mas que atormentarme de nuevo al ver esa escena ante mis ya adoloridos ojos. Ver como se entregan el uno al otro. Una muestra de amor, amor que jamás sentiste por mí. No te culpo, yo fui la que decidió quedarse a tu lado.

Sin embargo, esa escena se repite en mi cabeza: Una y otra vez.

_Mírate. _Besándola como si no existiese nada mas que ella a tu alrededor. Como si no importara nada más en este momento.

_Mírala. _Aquella mirada llena de amor. No puedo… no puedo meterme entre ustedes así. No debería pensar tan solo en mí; sin embargo, admito que mis pensamientos son un tanto egoístas, por querer tenerte siempre a mi lado.

**—**_Después de todo mi tiempo acabó. Hice lo que debía haber hecho desde hace tiempo._

Solo puedo alejarme cual hoja arrastrada por el viento.

Viento. ¿Sabes? Para mí, tú fuiste siempre el viento que me arrastraba, que me alentaba a seguir. Veo después de todo, que ella lo es para ti.

Nunca fuimos idénticas. A pesar de ser su reencarnación. Después de todo, desde el inicio supe que jamás debí haber venido a esta época. Desde el inicio supe que nunca tendría lugar en tu corazón.

—_Es una noche muy hermosa, ¿No lo crees?_

Que tonta soy. Aún lamentándome, viéndote desde aquí arriba. Ni siquiera me notas, ni lo harás; ni siquiera quiero que lo hagas. Solo deseo fervientemente que la veas y la ames a ella. Como siempre debió ser.

Es hermoso ver como la miras. Jamás había visto esa mirada tan intensa y llena de amor y deseo en ti. Después de todo ella siempre fue mejor que yo…

_—¡No! no es que me menosprecie…_

Si no que ella es mejor mujer, mejor sacerdotisa que yo. Obvio, es Kikyo.

Nunca podría igualarla. Además, nunca pretendí hacerlo.

Solo venía a despedirme. No puedo hacerlo en persona, los espíritus ya no tienen lugar en este mundo.  
Era lo mejor que podía hacer por ustedes dos. Entregarle mi vida y mis almas para que ella pudiese volver a vivir. Para que pudiese estar a tu lado.

—_Te vez muy feliz. Eso me alegra._

Es curioso. ¿Sabes quien es la única persona que sabe de esto? La única persona que supo lo que haría fue tu hermano. Curioso, siendo el un ser frío, trató de convencerme de que no tenía porque hacerlo.

_—'No tienes porque hacerlo. El tiempo de esa sacerdotisa terminó. Ya esta muerta, tu no' —_Dijo él con esa característica mirada fría.

—_'Cuando se ama a una persona, haces lo que sea para verlo feliz, incluso entregar tu vida. Después de todo. Así soy yo… Sesshoumaru' _

_—Nunca he comprendido los sentimientos humanos._

_—No tienes porque hacerlo. Tarde o temprano lo verás —_Podía sentir su mirada intensa mientras le decía esto.

_—¿Sabes, humana? Eres la única persona que siempre ha merecido mi respeto._

Si, ¿Raro verdad? Nunca había conocido esa parte sensible suya. Tiene un modo muy extraño de demostrarlo.

Después de esa charla entre él y yo, le pedí que llevase mi cuerpo a la aldea. Lo hizo.

Lo lamento tanto por mis amigos. Pero sé que tarde o temprano entenderán. Sé que serán felices aún sin mí.

Sango y Miroku; van a casarse al fin. Era hora de que él asentara cabeza.  
Shippo, sé que tendrá el amor y cariño de ellos; incluso de Inuyasha u Kikyo… sé que ella se convertirá en una madre para él. Lo sé, lo presiento.

Parece que Kikyo ya se dio cuenta. Veo como se dirigen rápidamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

—¡Kagome… Kagome! ¡¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Prometiste quedarte siempre a mi lado! _—_Le reclamó el hanyou mientras lloraba y sacudía el cuerpo inerte de la chica.

—¿Por qué pasó esto? ¡No, Kagome porque! ¡No tenías que hacerlo, podía haber sido de otra manera! —La exterminadora lloraba sobre su amiga.

—Kagome era una chica muy buena. Estoy segura de que lo hizo por ustedes —Comentó la anciana, mirando al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa.

—¡Yo no se lo pedí! Sin embargo… Le doy las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi —Dijo Kikyo.

Las lágrimas inundan esta aldea. El dolor se hizo presente.

—_Ya… calma. No tiene porque llorar; algún día comprenderán porque lo hice._

-x-

Han pasado cerca de tres años desde mi muerte. He venido a verlos… los extrañaba tanto….

—_¡Vaya como han cambiado!_  
Veo que han aceptado a Kikyo. Eso me alegra mucho.

¡Miren! Sus hijos. Han crecido mucho… Inuyasha, tu hija es idéntica a ti y a Kikyo. Con tu carácter claro ¡Ja ja ja!

Parece ser que Sango y Miroku tendrán a su segundo hijo dentro de 2 meses más. Espero que sean siempre felices.

Mi querido Shippo. Mira como has crecido, veo que has estado entrenando con Inuyasha todo este tiempo. Has encontrado también el cariño de una madre en Kikyo. No sabes como te extraño, como los extraño a todos. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

—_Esta será mi última visita amigos. Sean felices, porque lo que hice no solo fue por Inuyasha y Kikyo; si no también por ustedes…_

_Con mi sacrificio… destruí para siempre la perla de Shikon; logre vencer a Naraku. No lo sabían… El día de mi sacrificio, mi esencia purificó a Naraku. Para que sean felices… Adiós mi amado Inuyasha, adiós amigos míos._

-x-

—Veo que has venido a verlos por última vez, Kagome. Siento tu presencia desde aquí, pero parece que nadie mas se da cuenta…

En otro tiempo quizá, nos hubiéramos conocido mejor… Adiós Kagome. Algún día volveremos a vernos.

Como si el viento fuese testigo de lo que sucedía, llevo hasta el espíritu de aquella mujer sus palabras.

—_Adiós, Sesshoumaru._

* * *

Reviews please :3

Natalia: De hecho, ahora que lo dices creo que no sería una mala idea...Tomaré tu palabra y hare un segundo capitulo :3


End file.
